


Robotronic 5000 vs clumsy love

by Taimi, ZarAlexander



Series: The Horror Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimi/pseuds/Taimi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi did not fear horror movies. Someone else however did. [TsukkiYama, fluff, ShonenAi. Companion piece to "Self-esteem is overrated anyway" by Taimi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robotronic 5000 vs clumsy love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this tiny scrap as a complementary piece to Taimi's awesome story, "Self-esteem is overrated anyway". 
> 
> English still refuses to become my native language. Piece was written at 2 am. I can't guarantee the quality of... Well, anything?

Robotronic 5000 vs clumsy love 

 

"You're going to die!"

Tadashi stared at the small screen of his laptop and then again the even smaller and distorted image on Tsukki's glasses. He tilted his head a little, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend's other eye, the one beneath the lense that didn't catch the reflection. 

The movie in front of him was quicker, though, rolling out its final credits with a last sputter of blood and subsequent agonizing scream. Incidentally, this caused the blonde to stand up as if the carpet had started burning.

"I'm getting some water." he announced as he sprinted out to the room and into the left side of the corridor. That is, towards the bathroom and not the kitchen. 

Yamaguchi sighed, pressing the eject button on his computer and watching the DVD come out with a faint buzz. He took his precious copy of "Killeaders 3" and put it inside its original case and then back into his library, neatly tucked between "Killeaders 2" and "Killeaders vs Zombie HockeyTeam". 

The toilet flushed in the distance, and he could hear Tsukishima's steps linger for a moment in front of the door, before moving on, this time apparently towards the kitchen for real. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi did not fear horror movies. 

It was almost ironic for a wimp like him, but with all the failures he had lined up and the plethora of bad things that could happen in real life (bullies, accidents, cancer), some over the top depiction of violence with some fake blood added for dramatic effect didn't really faze him too much. 

The same, however, couldn't be said about Tsukishima Kei.

Yes, even more weirdly, the strong, rational, straight-As student couldn't really handle the sight of blood. And if it was nasty enough in day to day life, his fear became almost uncontrollable when watching some scary tape. 

Tadashi had always known. Well, not really always, as in, he wasn't born with that awareness, but for sure he had suspected it since when in elementary school they had stolen the password for Tsukki's brother's internet access, the cool one without parental control, and had ended up watching one of the "Saw" movies. 

In all fairness, Tsukki had always done his best to conceal it. Strategical bathroom breaks, avoidance of certain chats with their mates, refusal to take part in the stereotypical "nighttime school exploration" to find the ghost of the Chemistry Lab, back in middle school.

"It's stupid." He had said "Ghosts are not real."

So yeah, Tsukishima Kei was really scared of horror stuff and Yamaguchi had known all along.

And since then he had always made sure to insist for them to watch creepy and scary movies whenever they were alone. 

Why?

Because something very rare and very appreciated had started to happen together with Kei's clumsy attempts to dissimulate his terror. 

He had gotten clingy. 

Well, not sticky clingy or whatever, but, most probably unconsciously, as soon as he started to feel scared, Tsukki just inched closer to Yamaguchi, casually touching his hand, or even leaning onto him on some rare occasions. 

It looked very casual, at first, with a tiny brush here and there, but when watching "Shutter", that creepy Thai movie about photography, had earned him his first mouth to mouth kiss, aged 12, even someone as dense as Yamaguchi had started seeing a pattern. 

And trying to reproduce it. 

That's pretty much how his impressive DVD collection had started. And, more or less, every creepy film was linked to a special memory and achievement in Tadashi's mind. 

The Hills have eyes - first time they shared the bed.   
Scream - first time they had properly made out.   
Anatomy - oh, that one had been gorgeous. He was pretty sure they would have gone all the way if Tsukki's brother hadn't come home early. 

He had even gone as far as to research the Internet for new horror titles, to try and find something that could scare Tsukishima just enough to loosen up a little. 

Pathetic?

Maybe.   
But not any more than other equally shameful things in his existence. This one at least didn't make him feel bad about himself, did it?

Yamaguchi Tadashi sighed heavily, caressing fondly the case of the Anatomy's DVD.

Yeah, maybe he was cruel. But... But Tsukki never said no. He always accepted all his choices of movies, even the goriest. The had never protested. He had never asked to do something different. 

Maybe he... Wanted it? Wanted... them?

Tsukishima's heavy steps echoed once again, causing Tadashi to hurriedly close his laptop. 

Pity, this Killeaders was just bloody and not really scary. Although the creepy child scene did have some potential. 

A wicked idea crossed his mind and, with a swiftness he hoped he'd possess on the court too, he grabbed the ugly cardboard robot he had made in kindergarten and taped it out of the window. 

Maybe, with some luck, wind and a car's headlight, he could enjoy some more late, unexpected fun. That robot looked eerie as it was, let alone behind a dimlit windowpane. 

*****

When Tsukishima Kei came back from "the kitchen", he was obstentatiously wielding a glass of water that screamed "See? kitchen!". Yamaguchi smiled fondly at the view. 

"Tsukki, your futon is ready." He simply commented, quite aware to have placed it in the darkest corner of his room. 

The taller boy disguised a gulp with a sip of water. 

"Thank you. I'll go brush my teeth, then." 

"Sure. Go. Later, Tsukki. Goodnight!"

"Night."

And if his faithful Robotronic 5000 in pure recycled black cardboard didn't betray him, it was going to be good for sure. 

 

\- The End -


End file.
